


Brought to Life

by LovesWifi



Category: Star Wars, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Ending, Alternate Universe, Denial, Enemies to Lovers, F/M, Force Bond, Light!Ben Solo, Nightmare, Post Movie, Soulmate AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-30
Updated: 2018-01-30
Packaged: 2019-03-11 14:36:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13526346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LovesWifi/pseuds/LovesWifi
Summary: Rey was a lonely scavenger, she had only heard legends about colors. She hadn’t actually met anyone that could see color. The only way to find color would be to leave Jakku, but she couldn’t leave, not when she was waiting for her family.Ben Solo grew up knowing one thing, there was no color in the world. Well that is until you meet your soulmate, but he knew that would never happen because he is now Kylo Ren.What he hadn’t expected to see when he looked into her eyes onto Takodana was a burst to life.





	Brought to Life

Rey was a lonely scavenger, she had only heard legends about colors. She hadn’t actually met anyone that could see color. The only way to find color would be to leave Jakku, but she couldn’t leave, not when she was waiting for her family. 

Ben Solo grew up knowing one thing, there was no color in the world. Well that is until you meet your soulmate, but he knew that would never happen because he is now Kylo Ren. 

What he hadn’t expected to see when he looked into her eyes onto Takodana was a burst to life. She had what people had called green, with a little bit of gold and brown, maybe? 

“What color are your eyes?” Kylo asked looking her up and down. 

“I haven’t met anyone who could see color, except Finn maybe, but I don’t think he could tell me the color of my eyes. Why do you care?” Rey said quickly. 

“The traitor be able to see colors, impossible,” he scoffed sticking out his hand to mind probe. 

She had seen the map and he knew it. She tried to move her mind away from the map, to anything but the map. Her mind dropped onto Fin. 

“The traitor, you have feelings for him?” Kylo half exclaimed enraged. 

“So what if I do? Why does it matter to you? You’re just a monster!” She exclaimed matching his tone. 

She had let her mind go when she had lost control over her emotion. He saw a flash of her past day, BB8, Fin, Han Solo, and leaving.... Jakku. 

“You’ve seen the map? The droid showed you?” He asked now more relaxed. “Sleep Girl!” A moment later she rested peacefully in his arms. He bridal carried his soulmate back to the ship while the rest of the stormtroopers retreated back to the other ships. 

He waits for her to awake. He kneels before her, he had not done this for anyone who had come before her. 

The Pilot that had escaped with the Traitor had been almost tortured to death. 

“Where am I?” The girl said awakening suddenly. 

“You are my guest,” he responded probing through her thoughts. “You still want to kill me?”

“Well that happens when you’re being chased by a monster,” she exclaimed. 

He reached up to his helmet, then stopped. He didn’t want her to know the truth. She didn’t need to know her soulmate is him. He stopped and put his hand down by his side once again. 

“Tell me about the droid,” he commanded circling her. 

“Well... its a BB unit,” she started, but he cut her off before she could finish. 

“How come you, a Scavenger, was aloud to see the map?” He asked. 

After he finished questioning her he left and went to Snoke. 

“Did you get the map to Skywalker?” Snoke asked in a raspy voice. 

“No, she is untrained, but has much potential,” Kylo said looking down at the floor. 

“No other person has ever shut you down...” he pauses. “You have compassion for her. It’s not her strength it’s your weakness,” Snoke says in a raspy voice. 

“Compassion, for an enemy of the Order? Never!” Kylo reassures then he gets up and leaves. 

Snoke couldn’t find out. He would kill her, but why should he care? He just met her. 

Sometime later on the Starkiller base, he was walking on the bridge when he heard the cursed name. 

“Ben!” Han screamed walking closer to him. Then he stopped a few strides away and said. “Take off that silly mask.”

“What do you think you’ll see if I take off my mask,” Kylo said staring at the man he once knew. 

A light shined down on the bridge as Han said. “I’ll see the face of my son!”

“Your son is dead,” Kylo said taking off his mask and dropping it off to the side of him. 

Rey stood above looking down on the happening on the bridge. Ky—, no, Ben looked like his dad. He was actually quite handsome. 

“There something I need to do, but I don’t think I have the strength to do it,” Kylo said holding out his lightsaber. 

Kylo killed his father.

Chewie took the first course of action he thought of. He shot him. Kylo looked up enraged. Not at Chewie, but at Rey and Finn. 

“Finn,” she started looking away from Kylo. “We gotta run.”

They met in the snowy forest. Her and Fin were running to the Falcon when they saw the illumination of his lightsaber. 

Finn took out and ignited Rey’s lightsaber to protect her. She tried to shoot him but he had sent her flying. 

Fin ran over and checked to see if she was okay. In the process of looking her over Kylo screamed. “Get away from her!”

Fin left her side to fight Kylo. That was until Kylo got the upper hand and almost killed him. He had left Fin for dead to retrieve the lightsaber. 

The lightsaber didn’t go to him though, it went to her. She stood there pissed, but something weird overcame her in that moment. The world brightened, it calmed her. 

She dropped her lightsaber and went to Fin’s side. As she was picking him up she said. “I hope your happy. You almost killed my friend. What did he do to you?” (In the movie she attacked him first. He didn’t want to fight her.)

Then she left. He stood in shock, did she know? 

When they landed on the Resistance Base Fin was rushed to the Infirmary. Everyone was greeted with hugs, but she stood off to the side. That’s when General Organa approached her. 

“Did you see my son?” She asked. 

“Ya, I saw him,” Rey said softly. 

Leia gave her a hug. When they had parted Rey stated. “Something weird happened in the woods. I think I can see color now?” She finished unsure. 

“What do you mean? Who did you look at?” General Organa asked. 

“There was... that hue,” Rey responded pointing at one of the pilot’s helmets. 

“Red... is that the only thing you saw?” She asked then added. “Is that the first time you saw that color?”

“Ya, the world seems brighter, with color. How come I never saw it before?” Rey asked. 

“Because that’s the first time you looked into the eyes of someone that will be very important to you in the future,” She said slowly. 

“Will I defeat him? Will I bring him back to the light or become friends?” Rey asked looking at the smaller woman. 

“Yes and no. There is a chance you could bring him to the light because you are his soulmate. If you were looking at my son, that is,” General Organa said. 

“Wait... soulmate as in meant to be? I don’t think so, he almost killed Fin, he killed Han. He mind probed me. General there has to be some mistake,” Rey listed off. 

“Honey, you have a family in the Resistance, and actual family. You have me. You can call me Leia from now on,” Leia comforted patting her on the back. 

“Thank you. Your the only person I’ve been able to call family. You have no idea what that means to me,” Rey said giving her a hug. 

“You should get some sleep you had a big day,” Leia said. 

“Thank you. I will,” Rey said leaving. 

When she got to her room she laid down and thought about the day. She thought about how her soulmate... is a monster. 

“You know I can hear you,” Kylo sent through the Bond that had been created on the Starkiller base. 

“You know what? I don’t care. You knew and you didn’t say anything. Why?” Rey asked fidgeting with her fingers. 

“Stop that your annoying me. Also it doesn’t matter why I didn’t tell you,” Kylo said. 

“No, I won’t stop till you spill,” she taunted. He had kept silent for five minutes before she had annoyed him enough for him to talk. 

“Fine, I didn’t want Snoke to know about you because he would of killed you,” Kylo confessed his voice quieter. 

“Why would you care if I died? I am the enemy after all,” Rey responded annoyed. 

“Because... you’d be a great apprentice,” Kylo said trying to convince himself of the statement. 

“No, you’re lying,” she sensed then continued. “Anyways I wouldn’t turn to the dark side, so just tell me the truth.”

“You’re my soulmate. They only come around once in a life time. I can’t let you go,” Kylo confessed then his side of the Bond was quiet. 

“Ben?” 

She haunted his dream that night. Fear in her eyes as she said his name. 

Snoke summoned him a month later. When he was in the presence of Snoke. He tried to block out all thoughts of her. 

“Master, why have you summoned me here?” Kylo asked looking up at the Supreme Leader. 

“There has been a shifting in the Force. There’s something you know and you will tell me unless you want to be punished,” Snoke said in his raspy voice looking down upon Kylo. 

“I... don’t know what you’re talking about. I have not felt a shifting in the Force,” Kylo lied looking at the ground. 

Chains went around his ankles and hands. Kylo didn’t fight it because he knew it would only be worse. He didn’t struggle when the stormtroopers took him down into the basement. He didn’t complain when they beat him. 

She was in a conference when she fell down in pain. Leia ran over to check on her. 

“Are you okay, Rey?” Leia asked rubbing her back. 

“Ya, I’m sure I’m fine,” Rey said sitting up. 

Poe asked walking over. “Are you sure your fine? That’s uncommon.”

“I’m fine. I think I’m just gonna lay down,” she said and left. The conference didn’t even contain her and even if it did she would just have Leia sum up the meeting. 

When she got to her quarter she asked through the Bond. “Ben, are you okay? I felt—“

“You felt it? How?” Kylo cut her off. 

“I don’t know. I was in a meeting and I almost passed out from the pain. Leia dismissed me,” Rey explained laying down. 

“I gotta,” Kylo started then his side went silent once again. 

Kylo stopped thinking when he felt the presence of Snoke. He hoped he closed her out quick enough. He waited in the darkness it felt like another five minutes. Then the doorway opened. 

Stormtroopers came in and dragged him back into the presence of Snoke. He dismissed the stormtroopers. 

“You lied to me. You felt it, her presence. You have compassion for her and you know it,” Snoke raged looking down upon his apprentice. 

He reached into Kylo’s mind ripping it apart. He screamed out in pain. All the the things he felt about anything was ripped apart. 

She fell over once again screaming out in pain. Snoke had used Kylo to get to her. 

“Rey Kenobi,” a voice entered her head. It was tearing her apart. 

She stumbled out of her quarters and fell down the hall. 

Kylo stood up enraged. He heard her scream out in excruciating pain and it hurt more then all the beatings, and mind probing. He was pushing deeper into her mind, tearing her apart. She stopped screaming, Snoke was out of her head. 

“She is your soulmate,” Snoke questioned. “You’re going to turn her.”

“Yes... Master,” Kylo said standing up and then he left. 

Her brightness was so addicting. He couldn’t loose that. He couldn’t let the darkness cover up something that he craved. He needed her. “Help me.” He sent through the Bond. 

A bunch of people had rushed to her side by now. They were now rushing her off to the infirmary. Leia, Poe, and Fin had gone to meet her there. 

“What’s the matter?” Finn asked looking down on her. 

“Ben, he’s in trouble. Snoke found out about the Force Bond. I have to find him,” Rey said standing brushing past them. 

“Rey you can’t be serious. If Snoke gets his hands on you there is no telling what he would do to you,” Poe exclaimed. 

“I can’t loose him. If I loose him I loose a piece of myself,” Rey said looking at them with sorrow and then she left. 

“What does she mean?” Fin asked stepping forward. 

“When someone’s soulmate dies a piece of them dies with them. She has to save him if she wants to be whole,” Leia explained standing up. 

“How long has she known?” Fin asked looking down the corridor. 

“When she saved you from him on the Starkiller base,” Leia responded walking past the boys and followed Rey down the hall. When she was a couple strides down the hall she turned and asked. “You boys coming? We can’t let her go through this by herself.”

By the time they reached her the Falcon was already to go. 

She swiveled around in her chair to see them. “You’re coming with me? Even though I didn’t tell you? Why?” She asked. 

“That is what family is for,” Poe said and gave her a kiss on the head. 

“Ya we aren’t letting you go through this crazy stunt by yourself,” Fin said giving her a hug. 

“Thanks you guys,” Rey said getting up and pulling everyone, including Leia into a group hug.

“Well let’s go,” Poe said sitting in the Co-Pilot seat. 

“What are the coordinates?” Fin asked ready to type them into the course. 

“Well that’s the thing,” Rey begun shyly. “I was using the Force to read of his signature.”

“Okay, I guess we’ll just follow you then,” Poe said reluctantly. 

Rey sat quietly for a couple minutes before she stood suddenly and said. “They are on Vardos.”

“You mean he could of found us at minute and you weren’t worried at all?” Fin asked flabbergasted. 

“I would have felt him. Also then Snoke would of felt the shifting I the Force sooner, but now he felt it and is used to it, so it shouldn’t be able to be detected,” Rey explain setting course. 

Then after they lifted off and set autopilot. She connected back to him. “Ben? I’m coming to you. Please stay safe. I can’t loose you.”

“You won’t loose me Rey not anytime soon,” Kylo reassured. 

“Thank you. We’ll be there soon. I promise,” she responded sincerity in her words. 

“Thank you,” he responded then his side went quiet again. 

When they landed stormtroopers came to inspect the ship. Rey and Poe knocked them out and then took the uniforms. Poe and Fin wore the uniforms and took Rey as a ‘Prisoner’. Leia stayed back, but hidden. (Yes Han and Luke did this in A New Hope.) 

“Be careful, she’s a Force user,” Poe said through his mask talking to one of the officials. 

“Bring her to a cell and inform Master Ren,” the Official responded looking her up and down. 

“Yes, sir,” Fin saluted then marched off. 

When she was secured in, after promising that they would be right outsider, they paged Master Ren. 

“Um... Lord Ren... we have a prisoner that you probably would like to see,” Poe said to him over the intercom. 

“Do you need to go to conditioning?” Kylo asked. 

“No, Lord Ren,” Poe said. 

“Then I suggest you get your stutters under control,” Kylo suggested. 

“Sir, he is not used to talking to someone with so much power. He’ll get his stutters under control,” Fin jumped in covering for Poe. 

“I didn’t ask you. What’s the prisoner’s crime?” Kylo asked. 

“You’ll want to see for yourself,” Poe reassured. 

He signed off from his side and went to the cells. 

“Are you trying to get yourself killed?” Fin asked. 

“What do you mean?” Poe responded, confused. 

“He can read thoughts through the intercom. If he thought you were suspicious he could send you to conditioning,” Fin explained. 

“Lord Ren,” Poe and Fin saluted standing up straighter. Poe continued by saying. “She’s in there.”

“Rey? Rey’s in there?” Kylo asked frozen. 

“Yes, Lord Ren,” Fin responded. 

“FN-2187,” he hissed then turned to Poe and said. “Dameron.”

“Hey, Solo, long time no see. Rey seems to see light in you, so here we are,” Poe smirked. 

“Snoke excepts me to finish her, so we’re going to head to him, because he can sense her presence here,” Kylo said then entered. 

When Kylo saw her, he took off his mask and gave her a kiss on the forehead. 

“Snoke feels your presence, we will head up there and finish him,” he said in a hushed voice. 

He kept her hand cuffs on for appearances and they headed up. Fin and Poe hold her arms. Kylo walked in front of them without his helmet. 

“Master,” he bowed looking at the ground. “The girl.”

“The light emits from her. To bad I have to crush it,” Snoke said using the Force to pull her to him. “Such a lonely scavenger. I can see why your parents left you.” He said tearing her mind apart again. 

When she screamed Kylo was done. Snoke looked down at the lightsaber in his stomach and right before he died he said. “Well that’s unfortunate.”

“Let’s go,” Ben said grabbing her hands out of the hand cuffs and ran out of the cursed throne room. 

When they make it bake to the hangar there are gaurs on the outside of the Millennium Falcon. 

Rey smiles at Ben and they borne reach up their hands. Ben’s stormtrooper starts hitting itself and Rey’s just walks away. That earned him a glare so he stopped and the stormtrooper walked away. 

“You guy ready?” Rey asked looking over at the boys.

“Let’s get the show on the road,” Poe smirked. 

They ran to the ship and Rey started up the engines as Poe and Fin changed. Ben sat in the Co-Pilot seat and they jumped. 

“Ben can you scan for scanners?” Rey asked setting the coordinates. “I don’t think Leia would be happy if I brought home the First Order.”

“No I wouldn’t be to happy,” Leia said surprising both of them. 

“Sorry, Leia. I forgot you were still on board,” Rey said standing when they were in hyperspace. 

“Ben...? I haven’t seen you since you were eight. I’ve seen more of your girlfriend then you,” Leia said breathily. 

“Um... we aren’t official. I mean it’s not like someone who doesn’t like you isn’t gonna risk their life to save yours,” Ben joked. 

“Ya the only thing is, I haven’t been asked yet,” Rey said. 

“I can almost hear Han saying, ‘Get you head in the game’. To bad he would of loved the grandkids,” Leia sighed. 

Both of them were read when Poe and Fin walked in. “What happened?” Fin asked looking at them. 

“She was talking about grandkids,” Rey said embarrassed, while Poe and Leia bellowed. 

“Oh come on mother we aren’t dating yet,” Ben said. Then added. “That about to change.” Then he kissed her. 

“I was never asked to be a girlfriend?” Rey said raising an eyebrow. 

“Will you do the honor of being my girlfriend?” Ben asked looking down at her. 

“Of course,” Rey said. 

Right in that moment, they weren’t worried about anything. It was just them. No past, present or future could keep them apart now. They would worry about that later, but then it was theirs. 

Fin~

**Author's Note:**

> Thx. I hope you liked it. This is my first Star Wars fic. Love- LovesWifi


End file.
